1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a transflective display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, for example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), and digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) devices, have become widely used. These mobile devices have caused changes in lifestyles in view of their amount of use, application fields, and diverse contents. Mobile device displays have expanded to allow the display of web documents and video from a relatively simple information type display, for example, the display of sound and text.
In addition to displays of mobile devices, public information displays (PIDs) are leading a main outdoor billboard market owing to an emerging tendency toward video outdoor billboards instead of text based outdoor billboards. Outdoor visibility is a performance index for PIDs.
Transmittive display apparatuses or self-emission type display apparatuses with illumination of high luminance may be used to display a clear image in the bright outdoors. However, these display type apparatuses consume a relatively large amount of energy. Research into reflective type display apparatuses for displaying an image by using a peripheral light without additional energy consumption has been conducted, but the reflective type display apparatuses are inferior to the transmittive display apparatuses or self-emission type display apparatuses in terms of brightness and/or image quality.
A transflective display apparatus may use an external light and light of an embedded light source as image forming light. The external light is used to form an image in the bright outdoors, an inside light is used to form the image in a dark place, and both the external light and inside light are used to form the image in an environment of intermediate luminance, thereby forming an image having high visibility in any environment and reducing the amount of energy consumed by the embedded light source.